Drunken Shikamaru
by Kariya
Summary: Songfic and humor
1. OH noes!

Shikamaru just walked back from the sand village and went into the bar drunk.

There was a karekoe machine and he was bored but he went up there and Ino and Choji walked in saw him singing and pulled out a viedo camera

Shikamaru drunk and singing about his recent break up with Temari

_Bartender I really did it this time  
Broke my parole to have a good time  
When I got home it was 6 AM  
The door was locked so I kicked it in_

He conitinued to sing and Squad 7 walked in and brought Team Gai and Team 8 to listen

_She was trippin' on the bills  
I think she was high on some pills  
She threw my shit out into the yard  
Then she called me a bum and slapped me real hard_

Ino was giggleing and kinda happy, Choji knew this song and got ready for a certain part.

_I'm sittin' at a bar on the inside  
Waitin' for my ride on the outside  
She broke my heart, in the trailer park  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car  
Crashed that piece of shit an' then stepped away_

NAruto was wearing a lampshade and laughing

_And in my drunken stupor  
I did what I should have never done  
and now I'm sittin' here, talking to you  
Drunk and on the run_

I'm sittin' at a bar on the inside  
Waitin' for my ride on the outside  
She broke my heart, in the trailer park  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car  
Crashed that piece of shit an' then stepped away

Choji was backstage waiting and Ino got Sakura and a drunk Neji to dance to the song on stage.

_And I know I'll probably get ten years  
So just give me beers till they get here  
Yea I know the sun is comin' up  
And y'all are probably gettin' ready for closin'up  
But im trying to drown my soul  
Im tired of this life on the dirt road  
Everything that I love is gone  
And I'm tired of hangin on_

Im sittin' at a bar on the inside  
Waitin' for my ride on the outside  
She stole my heart, in the trailer park  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car  
And crashed that piece of shit an' then stepped away

Choji jumped out and started the rap part

_Yes it was meant to be  
Romance is misery  
So much for memories  
And now I am headed to the penitentiary  
See me on TV  
The next cop series  
I am a danger  
I guess I should have did something about my anger  
But I never learn  
Real things I don't concern  
I pour kerosene on everything I love  
And watch it burn  
I know it's my fault  
But I wasn't happy it was over  
She threw a fit  
So I crashed that piece of shit over_

Shikamaru was almost done and almost all of Konoha was in the bar listening

_And now I'm goin' back again  
Back to the pen to see my friends  
When we all file off that county van  
They'll ask me where I've been_

I've been at a bar on the inside  
Waitin' for my ride on the outside  
She broke my heart, in the trailer park  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car  
I Crashed that piece of shit an' then stepped away

They all clapped

The next morning:

Shikamaru woke up next to Ino and Sakura.

He ffreaked out and ran into a dorr and they laughed smiling.

Too easy.

Listen to thee song while reading

PArt two will come soon maybe


	2. AGAIN?

Drunken Shikamaru

HE walks in drunk again

He walked in again and everyone was there all ready and smiled and turned on a song

You know its kinda hard just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway  
He may not have a clue, and he may not have style  
But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabees  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!

He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice  
Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lilly ass!  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
The world loves wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!  
Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done  
He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31  
Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick

So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
The world needs wannabes  
The world loves Wannabes  
Let's get some more wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!

When he's done he wakes up on a bench andd a flyer for a 13 concertOF HIM!

"AW SHIT!" heye;;s "INO! CHOJI!"


End file.
